1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable speaker and amplifier unit for use in automobiles, trucks, or other vehicles. More particularly, the present invention pertains to such a unit having a single cabinet housing for the enclosure of a set of three-way speakers having a separation wall located therebetween to divide the cabinet into two separate acoustic chambers to provide channel separation, the cabinet further including a built-in stereo audio amplifier located in the back of the cabinet and inserted into one of the acoustic chambers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,944 issued Oct. 15, 1968 to David Krechman discloses a tape player and loudspeaker assembly which may rest on the floor of the front seat of an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,195 issued May 13, 1975 to Thomas A. Walker discloses a speaker cabinet configuration which includes a speaker mounted therein along the front wall of the cabinet. A control panel is located along the front wall of the cabinet above the speaker to allow the user to adjust electronic components located within the cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,316 issued Mar, 10, 1992 to Christer Rosen discloses an overhead speaker system adapted to be mounted to opposing lintels of a vehicle. The speaker system includes an elongated support member housing speakers at both ends thereof and a stereo unit in a middle portion thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,104 issued Sep. 3, 1991 to Henry E. Kloss discloses a portable loudspeaker system having a housing made from a hard outer shell for enclosing at least one woofer on the front side thereof. Further, compartments are provided within the housing for storing for transport an amplifier, a pair of speakers, and a sound source, such as a portable compact disc player or the
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,090 issued Jul. 13, 1993 to Michael K. Marler discloses a speaker housing which can be mounted within a truck's rear window.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.